


El sonido del trueno

by Pyb_World



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: Una mariposa mueve sus alas, y al otro lado del mundo, un tornado se crea. Otra mariposa responde y el tornado se destruye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Capcom no me pertenecen y el título es de Ray Bradbury.
> 
> Advertencia: Un intento del efecto mariposa que sale horrible. Aún no sé controlar el carácter de los personajes.

Todo inicia con un pensamiento, que con el tiempo se convierte en un comentario, y que, en el momento que toma forma, es tan efímero y banal como una pequeña tos, que tarda otro par de meses volver a aparecer. Es el punto de partida, el botón que activa la cuenta regresiva y el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa.

Y fueron simplemente palabras.

—Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para esto.

Jill no mira a Chris cuando dice eso, muy ocupada observando a los chicos de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército que trotan en el campo, lejos, a los pies del edificio. No parece del todo convencida.

—¿Y por qué invitaste a este lugar, exactamente?

Chris se acerca a la barandilla junto a Jill, y también se dedica a mirar a los reclutas. Son todos jóvenes, tal vez demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que están haciendo con sus vidas, y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado jóvenes para arriesgar sus vidas con cosas que no terminaban de entender. Y, sin embargo, él está aquí para llevárselos, para enviarlos a un verdadero campo de batalla.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Eso lo sé, lo que quiero saber es para qué y por qué en este lugar.

Porque está terriblemente cansado, porque duerme con un cuchillo bajo la almohada y a veces se despierta blandiéndolo, sin recordar en los primeros segundos de somnolencia dónde se encontraba o qué fue lo último que hizo antes de acostarse. Porque las pesadillas se hacían más frecuentes, y más intensas. Porque la culpa lo asechaba de cerca, respirando sobre su cuello, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Intentando destruirlo, queriendo encontrar una grieta desprotegida que pueda convertirse en una brecha, y destrozarlo, convertirlo en pedazos irreconocibles de sí mismo.

La lista es infinita, podría decir mil razones, pero todas ellas sonarán como pobres pretextos. No para Jill, sino que para él mismo.

Es una idea horrorosa. Reclutar a un soldado joven, a una persona con una vida, con padres, incluso con una novia. Sabe que dejar el trabajo no le quitaría las pesadillas ni le devolvería la paz, y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a compartir sus demonios, a dejar que otra persona que se amaneciera empuñando un arma, soñando con desgarradores gritos sin dueños.

Así de egoísta.

Pero él está realmente cansado.

—Estoy buscando un reemplazo.

—Se más claro, Chris —prorrumpe Jill, casi interrumpiéndolo, y su pelo rubio se mece suavemente con la suave brisa del verano—. No me digas que nuevamente renunció un recluta del equipo Alfa.

Chris sonríe, apenas una inclinación en la comisura de sus labios, y le asegura que no es así.

—¿Entonces qué? —se impacienta. Se ve más viva, más tenaz… más Jill, pero Chris está seguro de que si la intentaba desafiar para ver quién era más fuerte, ella lo acabaría sometiendo, puede que inclusive con cierta desenvoltura natural.

Chris señala levemente con el mentón a los chicos que dan vueltas en el campo. Un hombre parado en la curva de la pista silba unas instrucciones y la velocidad del pelotón aumenta. Chris alcanza a oír el compás sincronizado de las suelas de sus botas al tocar la tierra árida desde el techo de la base militar.

—¿Ves a eso chicos allá abajo?

—No juegues conmigo, Chris.

—Son reclutas del equipo Delta. Preliminarmente designados por su capitán para que yo pudiera elegir a uno de ellos.

Jill los mira nuevamente, sus ojos grises escrutando críticamente a cada uno de ellos. Con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla, se inclina sobre ésta para obtener una mejor visión. Se pregunta por qué demonios Chris eligió un lugar tan elevado, cuando podrían estar observándolos desde las gradas.

—¿Para qué quieres a otro? —le responde— Tu equipo es el mejor de todos, y el más completo. Un reemplazo podría no favorecerte.

Beneficiarlo. Oh dios, Jill, por supuesto que lo iba a beneficiar.

—No es cualquier reemplazo —responde Chris y decide dejar caer la bomba—. Tomar el mando del capitán no es tan sencillo.

Existe un corto silencio, las piezas paulatinamente acoplándose en la cabeza de Jill y luego una exclamación sofocada de sorpresa cuando ella logra contemplar el rompecabezas en su totalidad. Sus párpados se separan repentinamente y los ojos grises de ella se encuentran precipitadamente con los de él, cargados en dudas. Sus labios entreabiertos indican que tiene planeado a comentar algo, pero antes incluso de dejar escapar una sílaba, entorna los ojos o sonríe.

Una auténtica, sincera, sonrisa.

Ella lo comprende.

Separándose de un salto de la barandilla, Jill echa a andar hacia las escaleras, levantado la mano derecha, indicándole con un dedo a Chris que la siguiese.

—Vamos, hombre viejo —se burla y su voz parece extinguirse con el viento—. Encontremos a tu chico.

Encuentran al capitán del equipo Delta sentando en el escritorio, dentro de su oficina en el primer piso de la base militar, revisando los archivos de identidad de los reclutas que Chris ha venido a observar. El tipo es un hombre que carga en sus hombros con cuatro décadas vividas, un equipo de jóvenes reclutas bajo su mando y la ausencia de un ojo en la cuenca izquierda, que no se molesta en ocultar. A diferencia de Chris y Jill, que van vestidos con su indumentaria ordinaria, él lleva puesto el uniforme militar de campo, como si estuviera a punto de dirigirse a una batalla.

Sin mover la cabeza, el hombre levanta su único ojo cuando entran en la oficina. De las carpetas que están en la mesa, toma cinco que están amontonadas y apiladas en el borde del escritorio y levantándose de la butaca se las entrega a Jill y a Chris.

—Dos expertos en explosivos, un francotirador, un médico y un novato con habilidad con las armas.

Chris abre una de las carpetas al azar y ojea brevemente en el encabezado de la página. Un rostro adusto acompañado de rasgos suaves le devuelve la mirada desde la imagen. Médico, hombre y soltero. Veinte años. Chris cierra la carpeta y se la entrega a Jill, quien parece interesada en la información recopilada en los archivos.

—No me interesan sus habilidades exclusivamente —Chris le replica al capitán—. Quisiera verlos en acción.

El hombre parpadea su único ojo antes de responder.

—Supuse que me pediría eso, capitán Redfield —responde y le señala escuetamente la puerta de entrada—. Los muchachos lo están esperando.

Los rayos del sol golpean con mayor intensidad la superficie de la tierra cuando los tres abandonan el edificio y la atmósfera hierve sobre sus pieles como un horno encendido. Jill saca una coleta y se amarra el pelo rubio, una gota de sudor hace un recorrido desde el inicio de su cabello, pasa por el borde de sus ojos y lentamente se desliza por su barbilla hasta el final de su cuello. Chris está a punto de preguntarle si también llevaba oculta una botella con agua en alguna parte cuando su vista se paseó casualmente por el páramo, estancándose finalmente en la pista de trote deshabitada.

El capitán se percata de la dirección en la que está mirando Chris y responde antes de que él pudiera formular la pregunta.

—Ellos están esperando en el campo de tiros.

Chris asiente.

—¿Por qué cinco? Cuándo estaban trotando pude ver unos veinte o más de ellos.

—Nosotros no obligamos a nuestros hombres a dejar el campamento, capitán Redfield, lo hacen por su propia decisión.

Rodean el campo donde los muchachos habían estado trotando antes y se adentran a un edificio grande y gris de puertas negras y pocas ventanas. Del interior Chris puede escuchar el familiar sonido del aire siendo rasgado, del metal rebotando contra el suelo de granito y el deslice seseante que provocaba un arma al ser recargada. La familiaridad del sonido provoca que, por unos segundos, imágenes de gente siendo devorada, y de personas resucitando entre los muertos, reaparezcan con agresividad. Consigue mantenerlas a raya, al igual que cuando se pone boca abajo un cuadro porque no se quiere ver la fotografía.

El capitán del equipo Delta abre la puerta y los invita a pasar. Adentro, los silbidos de los disparos se intensifican.

Jill deja escapar aire escandalosamente entre los dientes mientras pasea la mirada sobre las paredes de hormigón hasta terminar finalmente en los reclutas al otro lado del establecimiento.

—Este lugar es enorme.

Chris mira a los hombres jóvenes practicar sus tiros con diferentes armas de fuego. Hay seis de ellos, no cinco. Jill también se da cuenta de eso.

—¿Al final se decidió por mostrarnos un recluta más, capitán Lerner?

El hombre apenas se gira para mirar a los reclutas, al igual que si él supiera exactamente quién es el que sobra.

—Se trata de Piers Nivans. No debería estar aquí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Jill.

—Tiene una sanción por desobedecer órdenes directas de su capitán al arriesgar una misión únicamente para recoger a un compañero herido.

Jill ríe.

—Esa historia me parece conocida.

Ella lo sabe incluso sin que Chris se lo diga. Ellos acaban de descubrir al nuevo soldado del equipo Alfa.

…

La primera misión en campo abierto que recibe Piers junto con el equipo reside en un descomunal barco abandonado en la mitad del océano Pacífico. Chris siente las ansias irradiar del chico desde su asiento al otro lado de la cabina a pesar de que el francotirador pasa todo el viaje mirando por la ventana del helicóptero, no emociones legibles en su rostro.

Carl silba cuando la silueta del barco se destaca a lo lejos.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que nadie ha preguntado esto, capitán, así que lo haré yo —dice sin quitar los ojos del mar—. ¿Por qué todo el equipo Alfa? Esa máquina es un recinto cerrado.

Antes de que Chris pudiera responder, Piers gira la cabeza y fija las pupilas en su compañero.

—La Central sospecha que es una fachada, y que se oculta debajo del navío instalaciones submarinas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, novato?

Entonces es el momento de Andy para responderle a Carl.

—Toda la información estaba en el discurso que di antes de subirnos al helicóptero —Andy ríe maliciosamente. Hace círculos con la boca del arma—. Ya sabes, cuando estabas muy ocupado coqueteando con la hermana del capitán.

Los ojos negros de Carl se fijan en Andy amenazadoramente y le arroja un par de groserías inmoderadas. La cabina del helicóptero retumba con el carcajeo de todo el equipo. Ben le da unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero y le suplica con los ojos a Chris que diga algo. Se queda callado, no sintiendo que fuera necesario interferir.

—No sabía que el capitán tuviera una hermana —masculla Piers luego de que Carl se sosegase, su mirada regresando al navío debajo de ellos—. Ella no nos dijo su nombre.

Cuando nadie parece que va a responder, Ben es quien toma la palabra.

—La señorita Redfield algunas veces viene a visitar al capitán —explica.

El suelo deja de temblar bajo sus pies y el helicóptero queda suspendido sobre la superficie del barco. Ben y Andy deslizan las puertas para abrirlas y después lanzan las cuerdas. Antes de descender, el piloto les da unas palabras de aliento que son vitoreadas por el equipo. Uno a uno, los soldados se afianzan de las cuerdas y se deslizan hasta la cubierta de metal. Al final, son solo Chris y Piers, con la cuerda entre los dedos.

—Piers —lo llama Chris.

El chico levanta la vista.

—¿Capitán?

Su voz es grave, con el acento norteamericano muy marcado, y con un tinte efímero de aspereza, pero la juventud permanece aún en ella.

—Cuidarás la espalda de tus compañeros, y ellos cuidarán la tuya.

Piers pestañea.

—No dudes en disparar —agrega.

El muchacho sonríe.

—No lo haré.

Al mismo tiempo, como si se trata de una antigua rutina, ambos saltan.

…

La primera verdadera mala experiencia del francotirador llega no muchos meses después de haber ingresado. Es una misión, como cualquier otra. Eliminan infectados, el equipo hace bromas sobre el nuevo novato, quien tiene un rostro demasiado redondeado y suave para tener veinticinco años. Piers limpia terrenos completos con su rifle, John vuela puertas y objetos con sus explosivos, Andy atiende a los heridos y Ben hace el trabajo pesado.

Se trata de un pueblo. Seis mil personas.

Un sesenta por ciento de infección.

Cuando llegan, las ventanas de las casas están tapadas con cercados de madera y alambres de púas. Es una zona de guerra, y más temprano que tarde, el equipo Alfa se convierte en una víctima de la desesperación humana acumulada en la zona.

—Capitán, creo que he metido la pata —la voz del novato, aunque es un susurro seco, sobresalta al grupo.

Todos se detienen y se giran para mirarlo. El chico está tieso en su lugar, como si temiera mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. La oscuridad no los deja ver bien, pero uno de los reclutas actúa efectivamente y enciende la linterna, apuntando el haz de luz en dirección al muchacho. El grupo entero ahoga una maldición.

—Vaya mierda —murmura Carl, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El novato se llama Amir Erbez, no tiene especialidades, pero es un gran chico, un chico simple. El equipo se burla de él por su cara aniñada, a pesar de sus veinticinco años. Le gustaba hablar de su esposa, la misma que ha tenido desde la adolescencia, y de sus dos pequeñas. Gemelas. No lleva consigo imágenes de ellas porque dice que quiere mantener alejadas sus inocentes caras de los horripilantes problemas del bioterrorismo. Ellas son su vida, el motivo de su lucha.

Todo eso, su vida, resumida a una mina bajo su pie.

Chris se acerca completamente solo luego de ordenarle al equipo que tomara una distancia segura, y agazapado, observa el aparato. Su corazón se detiene por un momento. Si el chico llegaba a cambiar un poco el peso sobre su pie, estaba muerto. Chris maldice internamente, entre dientes y mira sobre su hombro al resto del equipo. Ellos mantienen la distancia, pero listos para entrar en acción si el capitán daba la orden de ayudar al compañero en problemas. Chris sube la mirada, el novato está lívido.

—No hay solución, ¿verdad? —no hay tristeza en sus palabras, solamente absoluta y completa rendición.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí —le da su palabra.

No da la orden.

—Capitán, es peligroso para usted estar cerca de mí, para cualquiera de ellos —el novato señala al equipo.

Chris lo sabe. Maldición, claro que lo sabe.

Sus hijas se llaman Amelia y Carmen, tienen seis años. Aún están en la edad en que su padre lo es todo para ellas, en la edad en la que aún existen las palabras amables, los abrazos, las sonrisas tiernas y las confesiones de amor. Otro viene en camino, un macho. Aún no han pensado en un nombre, pero están en ello. Su esposa quiere llamarlo Amir, pero él no está de acuerdo.

—Háblame sobre tu chico —Chris deja su arma sobre el concreto y pasa la yema de los dedos delicadamente sobre la piel metálica, fría, del artefacto.

—No creí que usted estuviera escuchando, capitán.

Siempre está escuchando. No comenta, no es parte de las historias ni de las bromas, pero confina cada una de las palabras de sus soldados en su memoria.

Amir deja escapar todo, con voz firme, aceptando cualquier futuro que le deparara el destino, habla sobre sus mascotas, de por qué se inscribió en la BSAA, que no le preocupa que se burlen de su rostro porque sus hijas lo adoran, que su esposa amaba las rosas y que él llenó su habitación con esas flores cuando le pidió matrimonio y en lo escandalizada que quedó ella. Chris lo escucha, y busca una manera de desactivar la mina, pero es imposible porque no existe una manera, un mecanismo, más allá de quitar la presión ejercida sobre ella. El equipo espera, en silencio, comprendiendo que el capitán va detrás de un caso perdido. Quiere decirle a Amir que todo va a estar bien, que van a salir de esta, pero su cabeza se encuentra centrada en el aparto y en encontrar una forma de desactivarla que las palabras no tienen cabida más que para las del novato.

O eso es lo que cree, hasta que ve la silueta de uno de sus muchachos posarse a su lado.

—Yo tengo una mascota también —la voz de Piers corta el aire, suave, amable—. Es un perro mestizo llamado Apolo. Mi madre me lo regaló para navidad, pero el animal terminó enamorándose de mi hermano.

Hay un corto silencio y luego la risa, genuina y melancólica de Amir, inunda la atmósfera.

—Sí, sé lo que se siente. Mi perro siberiano me hizo lo mismo, me abandonó por los trozos de carne que mis hijas le daban en el almuerzo. Maldito animal.

Piers asiente.

—Maldito animal —concuerda.

Un alarido hace eco en las paredes de ladrillos y se repite lacónicamente en la atmósfera hasta paulatinamente extinguirse. Por instinto, su equipo toma posiciones y se quedan alertas. Es un grito humano, un grito aterrado, desesperado. Lo acompañan más, cientos de ellos y de todos los tonos, agudos, graves, finos, y luego ya no son únicamente gritos. El hedor de la putrefacción llega a las fosas nasales de Chris tan pronto como los gemidos de los zombis se hacen notar.

Piers levanta el rifle cuando los sonidos se aproximan.

—¿Capitán?

Chris observa la mina debajo del pie de Amir, y siente como si hubiera transcurrido toda una vida cuando levanta la cabeza y mira a su subordinado.

—Piers, lleva al equipo Alfa a una posición segura y eliminen a todas las amenazas.

El francotirador no se mueve de su posición, como si no hubiera escuchado. Chris apoya las manos en sus rodillas y se inclina sobre sus pies. Ojos determinados de Piers le devuelven la mirada.

—Ahora.

El chico sigue sin moverse.

—No estoy dejando que hagas esto, capitán. El equipo te necesita.

—No voy a dejar a este hombre solo.

No termina de decir la frase cuando Chris percibe que Piers ya ha pensado en una solución para su problema. El hombre mayor se detiene, siguiendo la línea de pensamientos que cruzan por la cabeza de su segundo al mando y meneando negativamente la cabeza a medida que la idea tomaba forma.

—Deje esto en mis manos, puedo manejarlo.

—No lo dudo, Piers, pero…

Los gemidos resuenan como si los zombis estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina, y probablemente lo están.

—Joder —murmura Amir.

—El equipo en serio lo necesita en estos momentos, señor.

Chris lo sabe, demonios, lo sabe y lo entiende, pero lo correcto a veces podía ser realmente inhumano e inclemente. Pero Chris se rinde, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Piers no mentía al señalar que su equipo lo necesitaba.

—Amir, ¿cuántas recargas te quedan?

—Las suficientes que necesito para asesinar a todos esos hijos de puta, capitán.

—¿Piers?

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo Chris, esas cosas en cualquier momento estarán sobre nosotros —el chico elude su pregunta.

Reuniendo una buena cantidad de determinación, Chris les da la espalda.

—No lo olviden, tienen que disparar a la cabeza.

Esa es la última vez que Chris ve a Amir con vida. Intentando alejar a los supervivientes de los dos reclutas, y en su consecuencia también a los zombis, no es hasta después de haber exterminado a todas las amenazas que Chris regresa corriendo a reunirse con los soldados más jóvenes. Encuentra a Piers, agachado, entre sus manos el cuerpo destrozado de su compañero. Chris se acerca a él dando pasos ligeros, pero el chico es consciente de su presencia. No hace preguntas, pero de todas maneras Piers deja salir las palabras.

—Me salvó —dice y el tono de su voz suena una octava más fuerte de lo normal—. Había una cosa… no podía acabar con ella… y Amir.

No es necesario que termine. No existen en el vocabulario palabras para que sea posible.

Chris deja caer una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

…

Chris parpadea, sorprendido, atónito y horrorosamente liado. Incluso reacciona de un modo neciamente lento para alguien que ostenta con unos reflejos tan adiestrados como los suyos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Pero esto va más allá que eso. No lo ha oído bien, está muy seguro de que ha complicado el significado detrás de las palabras, pero entonces ¿qué otra expresión oculta les cambiaría el sentido? ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar diciéndole el muchacho?

A menos que no haya un segundo significado. Las palabras representan exactamente lo que quieren decir.

Su cuerpo se queda de piedra.

Cuando Piers entró a su oficina, Chris estaba esperando que el francotirador le entregara el informe sobre la última misión en la que había participado el equipo Alfa, pero en cambio, el muchacho se posicionó junto a la ventana, y se quedó mirando entre las persianas, brazos cruzados y ojos concentrados. Chris no le preguntó qué quería, pensando que el muchacho aspiraba pasar tiempo lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, los que eran usualmente menos prudentes que él. No sería la primera vez. Estaba equivocado. A diferencia de las otras veces, Piers comenzó una perorata sobre lo imprudente que fue Chris en la misión al pedirle al él y al equipo que lo dejaran luchando solo —otra vez— contra una B.O.W. que podría haberlo asesinarlo. De alguna forma, el regaño tomó un camino tal que el chico terminó susurrando una confesión que Chris no esperó en absoluto.

Decir que quedó descolocado es quedarse corto. Chris, literalmente, siente que ha pasado algo muy importante por alto.

Lo confunde más que el chico lo mire con ojos sin emociones, reservados e impávidos, no muy diferentes a los de una escultura hecha de piedra. Sus iris son de color castaño, Chris se da cuenta. No lo había notado antes. La mandíbula de Piers se tensa debajo de la piel cuando aprieta los labios, impaciente por una respuesta. Al no recibir nada, el muchacho agacha la cabeza y dirige sus ojos a la pared situada detrás de Chris.

—Piers… —comienza cautamente, pero el francotirador lo interrumpe.

—Mira, no te lo conté para que tengas lástima de mi o porque quiera algún tipo de respuesta.

Eso es lo que dice, pero Chris puede sentir la decepción que irradia su cuerpo. No entiende demasiado sobre el tema, puedo puede dar por seguro que, en ese preciso momento, Piers lo estaba pasando peor que él. El muchacho, usualmente muy seguro de sí mismo, que siempre enfrentaba los problemas dando la cara, tiene grandes dificultades para mirarlo al rostro.

Chris solo atina a preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

La consulta lastima al chico. Piers no mueve ni un músculo, ni sus facciones manifiestan algún signo de debilidad o dolor, tampoco la piel de sus orejas está roja, pero sus ojos se parecen a los de alguien que ha perdido la esperanza. Se aleja de la persiana y da un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta.

—Yo solo… necesitaba que lo supieras.

Chris niega internamente con la cabeza. Piers no ha interpretado bien la pregunta.

¿Por qué, entre todos los hombres de la BSAA, tenía que ser él?

El chico debe haber reunido una buena cantidad de valor para contárselo. Así que lo último que podía darle Chris era una respuesta, ¿no? Se aclara la garganta, su cabeza es un torbellino de ideas inconexas que pretenden constituir una oración coherente.

—Yo… eh… mira, lo siento —espera estar diciendo lo correcto. Y si no lo era, por lo menos estaba siendo sincero—. Pero yo no soy… ya sabes.

—¿Homosexual? —completa Piers por él y Chris puede oír el ligero auto-desprecio contenido en su voz cuando escupe la palabra—. Supongo que ese era el término que buscabas.

—Sí.

El muchacho aprieta las manos, la piel sobre sus nudillos tornándose pálida a medida que aplicaba más fuerza. Piel sin cicatrices, lisa, joven, perteneciente a manos que han usado armas, quitado vidas hostiles.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene que disculparse, capitán.

Pero Chris no se está disculpando por no corresponder sus sentimientos.

Cuando Piers se retira, las suelas de sus botas suenan como un eco de malos presagios. Chris deja escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se pasa las palmas de las manos por la cara, lentamente. Tiene la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y siente las entrañas como si hubieran recibido un golpe en la boca del estómago.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

…

Era horrible como las cosas se plantearon después de la confesión. O tal vez es solo Chris y la nueva percepción que tiene sobre Piers. No puede evitarlo, cada una de las acciones de su segundo al mando eran procesadas cautelosamente por su cerebro, analizadas y luego estudiadas.

¿Qué cosas de las que hacía eran por él? ¿Cuáles eran las cosas que no hacía por él?

El resto del equipo Alfa no lucían como si fueran conscientes de que algo anormal estaba ocurriendo entre él y Piers. Incluso Andy, que solía ser el más perceptivo y sincero de todos, jamás le preguntó a Chris si algo extraño le ocurría al joven francotirador. Así que, siendo las cosas normales para el equipo, Chris fingió no darse cuenta en la mirada que le daba Piers cuando se adentraba solo en terreno peligro, o que muchos de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba caían muertos antes de que él pudiera tocarlos. Piers era demasiado profesional como para dejar que unos simples sentimientos interfirieran con una misión.

Así que Chris dejó de preocuparse por estupideces y las semanas pasaron, misiones comenzaron y acabaron, el equipo Alfa conseguía nuevos reclutas, perdía a otros, y al cabo de dos meses Chris terminó dejando de lado la confesión del as.

Casi, por lo menos.

Reclutó a Piers para convertirlo en un buen capitán para el equipo Alfa, pero viendo la dedicación con la que el muchacho realizaba cada una de sus misiones, provocó que Chris tomara la decisión de llevarlo a las misiones que, usualmente, eran individuales; suprimir la expansión del virus en un centro comercial, investigar intercambios de cepas en el mercado negro para luego detener a los culpables y exterminar el comercio. Piers realizó cada una de las tareas, siguiendo a Chris de un lado a otro por todo el mundo sin protestar. Si una misión parecía propensa al fracaso, sabía mantener la cabeza fría y analizar las posibles soluciones críticamente, aunque hubo un par de veces en que su temperamento de mecha corta lo llevó a ser impulsivo, pero Chris supo contenerlo, sin llevar el conflicto a grados mayores.

A ese ritmo, con el muchacho aprendiendo rápido y capacitado con ideales que él aprobaba, Chris hallaba cada vez más cercana y sensata la posibilidad de renunciar a su puesto como capitán del equipo Alfa.

—Sala este despejada, capitán —la voz de Piers se oye con estática a través del auricular—. No hay rastros del virus-T.

Chris se lleva un dedo al oído y aprieta el botón que le permite ser escuchado por su compañero. En esa zona la señal era una mierda, por lo que le había pedido a Piers que revisara los pisos superiores del establecimiento, de modo que el chico pudiera tener contacto con la central y con él al mismo tiempo.

—Nada en esta parte de la mansión —responde, oteando el gran cuarto vacío y oscuro, apenas iluminado con la luz proveniente de la linterna arriba de su oreja—. Piers, avísale a la central que ha sido una falsa alarma y larguémonos de este lugar.

El chico tarda unos segundos en responder. La estática reaparece y posteriormente se escucha una queja lejana y cortada. Piers suena agitado cuando retoma la palabra.

—Mierda, esta habitación huele como si… —la transmisión se corta abruptamente.

Chris oprime enérgicamente el botón sobre su oído.

—¿Piers? —nadie responde. Lo intenta nuevamente, el dedo adherido al botón mientras su corazón da pequeñas y violentas sacudidas en su pecho— ¿Piers, me escuchas?

Chris gira su pistola y mira las rondas de balas que le quedaban en la recarga. Luego de la última misión, él y Piers no habían tenido tiempo de ir por municiones a la base militar antes de que la central los contactara y les ordenara investigar la mansión. Hasta el momento el establecimiento parecía estar desalojado, pero los años que Chris ha pasado luchando contra el bioterrorismo es un crudo recordatorio constante de que nada es lo que parece. Siete balas no son suficientes, pero con su cuchillo se las podría arreglar, por lo menos hasta que lograra dar con el muchacho.

—¿Piers? —vuelve a intentar.

Más estática.

Las escaleras que atraviesan la mitad del vestíbulo del primer piso lo guían hasta un estrato de tres pasillos. La casa está tan oscura que Chris no puede divisar lo que hay al otro lado, pero su compañero lo necesitaba y no se iba a detener a pensar en cuál de los pasillos podía llevarlo más rápido a la tercera planta. Atraviesa rápidamente el corredor, sus piernas acostumbradas al ritmo constante de su trote, ambas manos en la pistola. Hay una escalera al final y antes de subir, Chris susurra el nombre del muchacho al aparato, pero el artefacto le devuelve un absoluto silencio que le hace revolver las tripas. No más estática. Confiaba en su segundo al mando para saber manejar los problemas, el chico había sobrevivido a cosas peores solo, por otro lado, Chris no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, o si incluso se estaban enfrentando a algo.

Chris levanta su arma, quita el seguro y sube a trote los escalones. Sus pasos son insonoros, el único sonido procede de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, que responden al bombeo rítmico de su corazón. La atmósfera se espesa, el frío se hace más filoso, penetrante.

Las suelas de sus zapatos apenas han tocado la añeja alfombra desecha del tercer piso cuando escucha el grito de Piers, la voz del chico lo deja un poco trastocado. No previene del aparato.

—¡Cuidado, capitán!

Hay algo detrás de él. No lo puede ver, pero lo siente inhalar y exhalar sobre su hombro, volutas de vaho aparecen efímeramente, forman espirales y se disipan en el frío. Apesta a estiércol, a putrefacción y abono ¿Cómo no lo ha visto antes? Chris actúa por instinto, desenfundado el cuchillo y girándose rápida y bruscamente para clavarlo en el sitio en donde sintió respirar a la criatura. Su arma se estrella contra algo blando y se oye el suave bramido de la carne al ser cercenada, pero Chris sigue sin ver al monstruo. Es invisible.

Lanzando un chillido de dolor, lo que fuera que estuviese acechándolo se retuerce, lastimado, y aún con el cuchillo clavado en el costado, intenta escabullirse, pero Piers acaba con él hundiéndole una bala de su rifle en lo poco que dejaba inferir el rastro de sangre que goteaba desde la herida.

Chris suspira aliviado, girándose para agradecerle a Piers por la ayuda. Un dolor frío y agudo centrado entre sus costillas lo deja paralizado, y en vez de palabras amables, lo que sale entre sus labios es una maldición. Piers lo llama, el título sonando más como una pregunta. Chris se apoya en la pared con las manos, el mundo girando alrededor suyo, como si él fuera el centro de la tierra. Le duele la cabeza. Repentinamente sus piernas ya no pueden soportar su peso y ceden, su cuerpo siendo atraído aparatosamente al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad. Lo que ve, lo que oye y lo que sienten son una red confusa de pensamientos y sensaciones que no saben encontrar un lugar adecuado, pero Chris es consciente de que unas manos manchadas de rojo espeso, casi negro, delicadamente lo ayudan a sentarse en contra de la pared.

A lo lejos, como si estuviera a metros bajo el agua, oye a Piers soltando improperios mientras lo despoja cuidadosamente del chaleco antibalas. Adolorido, Chris ahoga un gemido cuando Piers alza la tela de ropa que se ha liado con la carne expuesta. Ojos castaños lo miran preocupados por unos instantes antes de adquirir emociones ilegibles.

—Joder, esa mierda era venenosa.

La voz de Piers adopta un tono grosero, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que estaba realmente furioso. El comunicador portátil cuelga destrozado de su omóplato. Chis parpadea y el shemagh que lleva el as alrededor del cuello se torna inconexo, borroso. Parpadea otra vez y lo único que diferencia es el color verde. Abre la boca, pero tiene la lengua pastosa, la cierra. Se pasa una mano por el rostro.

Tiene que concentrarse.

—Llama… central —logra balbucear.

Pero Piers ya está tratando de contactar con la central con el aparato de Chris cuando él logra decir esa palabra. Llama a la central, pide que le contesten, se pasea de un lado para otro en frente de Chris, lo intenta de nuevo, el tono de su voz sube, escupe un improperio, su silueta cada vez más incoherente. No tiene idea de qué es lo que ha puesto esa cosa en él, pero Chris está completamente seguro de que el veneno ha tomado su cerebro cuando súbitamente todo se torna negro.

—Vamos, capitán. Nadie se está muriendo mientras yo esté aquí.

Ellos no están más en el pasillo, es lo primero que Chris nota al despertar, y el uniforme militar de Piers se encuentra sucio con sangre seca, que, está seguro, no pertenece a la B.O.W. Baja los ojos a su cuerpo, una tela mojada envuelve su torso como si fuera un torniquete y luego se fija en la sombra de su compañero, sentado en el suelo a su lado y rifle en mano, apuntando en dirección a la puerta.

Hace mucho frío, pero su piel está ardiendo.

—¿Te respondió la central? —pregunta.

Piers apoya la espalda contra la pared y suspira. La habitación está a oscuras, pero Chris ve el vapor de su aliento disiparse en el aire.

—Estamos completamente aislados y solos. Pero tengo buenas noticias; no estás muerto.

El chico estaba realmente cabreado y frustrado. Moviéndose lo más poco y delicado que podía, no queriendo sentir más dolor del que ya siente en esos momentos, Chris se las arregla para erguirse y apoyar su espalda desnuda en la pared. Su temperatura corporal ciertamente había subido unos cuantos grados.

—¿Y la radio? Podrías usarla si encuentras alguna manera de llegar al techo de la casa. O podrías pedir refuerzos con la radio del vehículo.

—¿Y dejarte cómo estás a merced de esas cosas? Estás de joda.

—La misión es importante y la central necesita ser informada.

—Y los soldados indispensables, Chris. Si hay que salir de esta mansión matando a un montón de esas cosas, lo haremos los dos.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí conmigo.

Piers sonríe con suficiencia.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Él no está mintiendo sobre eso.

—Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, capitán, menos abandonarte —la declaración hace que Chris trague duro.

—Esas son palabras muy serias para decir.

Los ojos castaños de Piers no se apartan de los suyos.

—Lo digo en serio.

Chris no lo dudaba. Físicamente el francotirador era joven, pero en la manera de recapacitar era un cuento completamente diferente; Piers no decía las cosas por decirlas, sino porque quería. Era impulsivo en ciertos aspectos, pero el chico se las apañaba bastante bien.

Así que él lo acepta, todo lo que Piers quiera darle.

Suspira.

—Supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

…

Ellos conocen a Merah Biji, agente de la división Lejano Oriente. Ella es apasionada y determinada, una investigadora que pasó a ser parte de las fuerzas militares, lo que no impidió que se convirtiera en una de las mejores. Ellos la conocen por primera vez cuando ella se encuentra entrenando, uno de sus compañeros derrotado bajo el peso de su cuerpo y la sonrisa casi simple de sus labios señala que el triunfo no ha sido un golpe de buena suerte. No son necesarias las presentaciones, Merah sabe sobre ellos, al igual que saben todos los reclutas.

Ella y Piers se hacen amigos inmediatamente, al igual que hubieran estado esperándose toda una vida para juntarse. Y hay algo nuevo en el chico, una sonrisa, una manera de ser, que Chris jamás vio en él antes, luce más alegre, como si la llama disipada de vitalidad de la juventud hubiera vuelto a arder y eso hace que feliz a Chris también. Una responsabilidad que pesa menos sobre sus hombros, acompañada de una culpa por sentirse aliviado cada vez que ve encenderse la chispa en los ojos castaños de su compañero cuando Merah está presente.

Piers y Chris se hospedan en las pensiones que la BSAA subsidia para ellos, complejos situados a menos de diez metros de la base central y a cinco de las habitaciones de los reclutas. Merah está complacida, visitándolos temprano todas las mañanas y desayunando junto con ellos; leche con cereales y jugo de naranja para ella, pan con atún y café con tres cucharas de azúcar para Piers, y si no estaba demasiado ocupado examinando nueva información enviada por la central, tostadas y café para Chris. Piers lo ayudaba con las investigaciones; situaba la tasa a un lado, se sentaba a su lado, hombro con hombro, y leía los archivos en el ordenador.

—¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? —ella le pregunta un día junto al campo de entrenamiento, ojos negros fijos en el rostro de Chris con intensidad. Piers se encuentra lejos, instruyendo a los nuevos reclutas.

—¿Pasar algo? —repite Chris, sin deducir lo que ella pretende de expresar—. Somos compañeros.

Merah lo mira confundida, conflicto desfilar a través de sus ojos oscuros, cejas juntas, arrugadas, y el labio inferior apresado por los dientes.

—Yo solo… pensé… él… —se pasa la mano por el pelo oscuro amarrado, suspira derrotada—. Olvídalo, Chris. He confundido las cosas.

Un sobresalto de alarma le sugiere a Chris que no haga preguntas, así que no las hace. Horas más tarde, cuando Piers ha terminado con los reclutas, Merah lo desafía a una carrera en el campo de trote. El chico mira interrogativamente a Chris.

—¿Vienes?

Chris ríe.

—Vayas ustedes dos, tengo que hablar con el comandante sobre un supuesto brote en el norte de Europa.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Chris los mira alejarse juntos, conversando de cosas de las que tal vez Chris nunca se va a enterar, pero tampoco le interesan. Y ellos se ven tan… normales. En ese insignificante momento, no son soldado y soldado, son simplemente él y ella, siendo ellos, felices, triviales, vivos, vibrantes.

Humanos.

El funeral de Merah es una gran ceremonia a la que asisten tanto agentes de la BSAA como familiares, amigos y otros desconocidos que Chris no supo familiarizar con la vida de la chica. Chris le dirige un par de palabras a la tumba, pero se siente como una rutina a la que ya está acostumbrado. Lo ha hecho miles de veces. Piers no parece interesado en compartir sus pensamientos con el resto del público, así que deja la placa militar de Merah sobre la tapa del sepulcro y se retira. La intensidad de la luz quema más sobre sus cabezas cuando llegan al auto, listos para emprender otra misión.

El motor del vehículo ruge y Chris le da a la palanca de cambios. Lanza una mirada furtiva al asiento de copiloto.

—Estoy cansado de esto —finalmente deja salir. Lo dice tan bajo que a Chris le toma unos segundos entender lo que dice.

—¿Qué, bioterrorismo?

—No. Sacrificio. Lo odio.

El camino de tierra es irregular, el auto se sacude violentamente al pasar sobre los agujeros.

—Lo sé.

—¿Es tan necesario? Primero Amir, ahora Merah. Se supone que nosotros estamos preparados para morir en caso de que las cosas se vuelvan difíciles.

—Pregúntatelo a ti mismo, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a dar por el bien de otros?

Un brillo fugas pasa por los ojos de Piers. No responde.

Chris no le dice que todo lo que ellos hacían, cada vez que se adentraban a un hotel, centro comercial, academia o mansión con infectados, cada vez que el equipo Alfa abandonada el helicóptero, ellos también estaban haciendo alguna clase de sacrificio.

Piers lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, y lo entiende, incluso mejor que él.

…

Aquella vez, la vida de Amir se resumió a una mina que el destino había deparado para él, la de Finn, se había resumido a una inyección del virus-c, en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo, su existencia fue tachada. Para Piers Nivans, su vida entera, las cosas buenas, las cosas malas, la risa de su hermano, los besos de su madre, las bromas del equipo Alfa, Chris y Merah, se abreviaron a una decisión que duró menos de diez segundos. Pero él la toma y la convierte en parte del él, por Chris, por la BSAA, por el futuro.

Porque puede tomarla.

Porque no es un muchacho, ni un chico, ni un niño. Es Piers Nivans, el mejor francotirador de la BSAA, su segundo al mando, el hombre que le confesó sus sentimientos y aceptó silenciosamente el rechazo, es el hombre que lo buscó tenazmente por seis meses y quien se quedó a su lado aun cuando Chris lo quería lejos. Cuando Piers aceptó luchar contra el bioterrorismo, sabía perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo.

El peligro. La pérdida. El miedo. Los infectados.

La muerte.

Pero Chris simplemente no quiere aceptarlo.

Menos de esta manera. No cuando ese rostro sigue siendo muy joven para estar cubierto de tejido infectado, no cuando esa voz cubierta de dolor le pide que se marche, y, sobretodo no cuando esos ojos lo miran impasibles y le dicen: se acabó.

Chris golpea la pared recia, fría, de la cápsula. No le importa el dolor en su mano, la laceración ardiendo sobre su piel.

—¡Maldición, Piers! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Él no lo obedece, como no lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones anteriormente. Y a Chris le asusta el brillo determinado que resplandece en su ojo humano.

Piers ha tomado su decisión y no se arrepiente de ella. La tomaría una y otra vez, si se lo permitieran, pasaría por ese mismo dolor, iría a través del mismo miedo. Y no es algo impulsivo, ni del momento, sino una idea que había tomado forma incluso antes de que él se la planteara, una sensación de paz que le susurraba que había logrado su propósito y que no estaba dejando temas inconclusos, conversaciones sin terminar.

Él solo hace un gran último acto que ha estado haciendo desde que se unió a la BSAA; salvar a Chris y destruir el peligro.

Aunque le costara la vida.

—¡Piers, es una orden!

Chris lo entiende, pero no quiere ver que la decisión más difícil aquí la estaba tomando Piers. No entiende que, dejarlo ir, es lo más complicado que el francotirador se ha obligado a hacer en su vida. Pero es por el bien de Chris, el de su existencia, y por el bien del mundo, que aún necesita de hombres capaces de luchar contra sus demonios por el bien común.

Así que, con la nula fuerza que mantiene sus músculos en movimiento, empuja la palanca.

Esa es su decisión.

Chris grita y lo llama por su nombre, pero Piers ya no puede responder. Se queda ahí, al otro lado de la cápsula, el brazo mutando soltando descargas que alumbran fugazmente su semblante. Y en los últimos instantes, sus miradas se cruzan, al igual que lo han hecho ciento de veces antes y una serena, consuma, sonrisa surge en el rostro de Piers, porque ha llegado su fin y él está de acuerdo con eso.

Y cuando el muchacho da su último respiro, segundos después de destruir a Haos, mientras que el mundo a su alrededor arde en el infierno, él logra, al igual que Jill en la mansión de Spencer, cambiar el orden y destino de las cosas; justo cuando el tornado está sobre ellos y parece tan inmenso y poderoso con su intensidad destructiva, la cuenta para atrás del contador se detiene…

… y junto con ella el tornado también.

…

Claire se está riendo, riéndose a carcajadas como si Chris acabara de decir algo realmente gracioso, cuando él únicamente le ha contado cómo es que Jill se las había arreglado para engatusarlo y llevarlo a ese café situado en el fin del mundo. La risa es como una antigua melodía, Chris se da cuenta, la dulce canción escondida en la parte más remota de su cerebro. Lo hace preguntarse, cuándo fue la última vez que han estado de esa manera, sentados, simplemente conversando de cosas triviales, mientras saboreaban un buen café, lejos frío viento de invierno y el encapotado cielo del exterior.

—Le debo una grande —dice ella, llevándose la taza a los labios—. No habría podido contactarme contigo de otra manera.

Las arrugas en su rostro la delatan, los pasos de los años también han hecho su labor con ella. Sus ojos no son los mismos resplandecientes y joviales de su adolescencia, pero no por eso lucen cansados o viejos. Son diferentes, nada más.

—Sí, lo siento por eso —responde Chris realmente arrepentido—, pero estaba…

—Ocupado. Lo sé, si no estuvieras atareado venciendo al bioterrorismo no serías mi hermano, después de todo.

Chris baja la cabeza a su café y se sirve tres cucharadas de azúcar. Una pequeña sonrisa se cuela en sus facciones. Claire siempre tuvo el poder de hacer parecer posible eso de sonreír.

—¿Cómo está la vida tratándote, Claire?

Cuando ella sonríe, Chris en consiente que, el estar ahí, en ese momento, junto a ella, no es más que el desenlace y la consecuencia de todo lo que ellos han vivido, de lo que han perdido, y sentido y ganado. Ese instante, la felicidad, el café, las risas, son el todo de algo que ha llevado años formarse y que aún no alcanza su fin.

Es la vida de Piers, la de Marco, la de Amir, la de Finn y la de todos aquellos que no podían deleitarse de una situación como esa.

Así que Chris se da el derecho de escucharla, la suave voz de su hermana mezclándose con el barullo del local y con el café muy dulce para su gusto, aunque de todos modos lo sigue bebiendo, y se ríe, porque vamos, él aún puede hacerlo, y ella también se ríe y Chris piensa en que no va dejar que esto se escape de sus manos, no de nuevo.

Afuera, la nieve sigue cayendo.


End file.
